RoseLily and Autumn English
by April July May
Summary: 3 Girls who all are from blue blood family's have each a own story. But one thing is similair: Their powers, their age and their enemy: The slaughter. Will they survive this with the help of their shadows? Or will they fail in their queest?
1. Prologue

Prologue

'No, not my daughter!' The lady screamed. The dark looking man, looked down on the lady. 'If you had a son she would be spared' He said. 'But she is my only treasure I have, Please have mercy' She begged. 'I have just as much mercy with you, as I did with your sisters' He putted the young girl of the age of 5 on his horse. 'Rose' Screamed the lady, and started to run towards her. With a fast reaction, the dark man pulled his arm out, so the lady fell on the ground. 'Lady, if you want your daughter to inherit everything, Stop screaming and your dramatic acting, when she is 18 she will come back' He jumped behind the girl on the horse, and the mother started to pray while she was standing up and watched her daughter became a little spot.

Lily was looking outside when she saw the dark man were coming. 'Father, Bruce' she yelled and ran out of her room. Her brother was the first who came. 'What is it?' he asked. 'Man dark as the night and fast as the wind' she said. Bruce wanted to say something, but before he could do that, he heard a sound and the doors who were pushed open. He took his little sister in his arms and walked to her room. Softly he closed the door and putted on lock. 'Take the secret way' he whispered. 'And what about you?' she asked half crying. 'I am going to be fine' He promised and opened the door for her. She hugged her brother and ran away. She didn't know where to go, she was only 5. Her Medallion danced around her neck while her bare feet where getting dirty and wet of the mud. She heard her brother screaming full of fear and pain. She started to run much faster than before and while she was doing that she promised herself she would come back, one day.

Evangeline kicked the dark men away. 'Geoffrey, take Autumn away from her and go to the king' The boy of 9 stared at her. 'But Madame she is too young for horse riding' he said. 'My daughter has to be saved one way or another' Geoffrey nodded and took the little girl of 5 with him. With a little bit patience he got her on the horse and he jumped behind her and started to go to the Castle.

3 Souls, same age, same destiny, Will be Reunited!


	2. Chapter 1- 13 years later

Chapter 1 13 years later

_Rose_ catched the dagger. 'Shit!' The soldier yelled. With a powerful throw, she threw it right back in his chest. Like he was getting pushed, he fell meters away. Her ice cold blue eyes looked threatening into the shadows. 'Well done Rose' The dark man walked towards her. 'Thank you, father' and turned to him. 'You are ready for the mission' He said. 'Wich mission, father' She asked. 'Long ago, King Stuart, stole our land. And it becomes time to get it back, and it's your mission to take care for that!' 'How do I want to get close to the king? Father?' She asked. 'You will get your name back, your home everything! You are a Duchess, my little dove'

'_Autumn_, Leave Allard alone' 'I am sorry, sir' She answered and let him escape out of her grip. The boy tripped and fell over a chicken right on his butt. 'What is it , sir?' She asked. 'The king needs you' The general answered. She nodded, greeted everybody, and walked away.

Geoffrey saw the young, red, haired woman walking by. He pulled her in the dark corner and kissed her. 'Geoffrey, stop! The guards could see us!' Autumn said and walked away. 'Autumn, come on' He whispered. She ignored him and closed the door behind her when she walked into the study of the King.

'Autumn' The king looked at the young woman who stood in front of him in a blue dress. 'That's a difference instead of armor a dress' She kept standing on her place like a guard and did not make eye contact. 'But I did not ask you to come over to talk about your dress' He pointed to a big chair near the fireplace. He poured himself a goblet with wine and took a seat on the opposite of her. 'Autumn, My dad let you in this castle when you were on the age of 5. Because my father knew something horrible was going on and you did not talk, he let you grew up like you were his own daughter' 'King Wesley where are you referring to? You have to be more precise' She interrupted him. Her sharp green eyes peered into his. 'I want to give you a choice. One I would never give to someone else' He smiled nervous. She kept looking at him with a neutral expression. What did he wanted to say? Wesley was the most handsome son King Stuart had. When she was 12 she had a crush on him, but he never answered her feelings. Geoffrey there in against always was in love with from then till now. He was older then Wesley, though, and a great advisor for the king. 'Autumn you can get back your title..your house everything..or..' For a second she showed a smile what she corrected immediately. 'Or you can stay with me and become my queen' He blurted. Her eyes became big and all kind of thoughts went through her mind. 'Your majesty...' 'Wesley, please' For a moment she blushed. He could see her emotions clearly now. 'Wesley you make me confused! I always thought you wanted to marry out of love' He nodded. 'I know, I have thought very good about this. I know you are the one, Autumn' He said. She couldn't believe it! After all those years she searched for an answer on her feelings towards him and finally she get it. 'Why now?' She asked carefully. He laughed for a second. 'King Stuart wanted me to treat you as a sister and nothing more than that. His plan was to let me marry with Gloria Winthrop. A horrible person if you ask me, she was very spoiled' Autumn couldn't help it, but she had to laugh very hard. She had seen the attempts that Gloria took. She tried to seduce Wesley but he never went for it. 'Why don't you marry Felicia Dawson?' She asked. 'My heart was already reserved for someone else' He said and bend a bit more forward. 'I don't know..'She said. From the inside she started to panic. 'As I may recall, it's a choice I give' He said dryly. 'Well I won't take more of your time then, let me know when you're ready for it' 'Thank you' She said. Autumn bended and walked away.

Later that evening she opened her chamber door and saw Geoffrey laying on her bed. All of sudden she saw him with different eyes. Wesley was always the love of her life but slowly she was getting to like Geoffrey. 'Is there something wrong, love?' He asked. She sighted. 'We need to talk' She said and took place behind her dressing table and brushed her red hair. 'King Wesley gave me a choice...' She started. 'He asked you it, isn't it?' Geoffrey asked. She stopped brushing and turned to him. Then she nodded. 'What was your answer?' She looked down and started to think.

_Lily _jumped of a low roof and ran further. 'Grab her!' A guard yelled. Everybody on the street watched how she climbed a ladder, jumped on a balcony and climbed further on a other roof. 'Archers' She heard someone calling. When she tried to jump to a other house she slipped. She screamed but stopped when strong man hands pulled her up. Grey eyes watched her from head to toe. 'A beautiful woman, but a bad thief' He said with a smile. She frowned her eyebrows and felt in her leather pocket. The stranger held the necklace between them. Then he started to jump to a other house. 'Man!' Lily turned around and made a graceful movement with her hands. The necklace flew with a rapid speed back in her hands. The stranger turned around and peered his eyes into hers. She smiled, putted the necklace back in the pocket and jumped into a chimney.

_Rose _checked her weapons and hid it underneath her clothes. 'Milady, your carriage is ready' She nodded and looked into the mirror. She had to do this, she had to make her father proud! It was very could, though the sun shined.

The carriage had driven for hours when they finally reached the castle. 'Be careful with the purple casket, Only you may carry it, understood?' She said to the cabman. He nodded and took the small casket out of the carriage and went through the service entrance.

'Lady Rose Heart' A lackey called. King Wesley looked up from his book. A handsome brunette woman walked into the study. Her ice cold blue eyes peered into his. 'Your majesty' She said and bended. 'Lady Heart, welcome, please take a seat' He said. She took a seat in the chair on the opposite of the sofa where the king sat. It was very quiet for a long time. A servant came in with refreshments. Rose looked at the sweet cookies and picked one of the plate. 'So, Lady Heart, what brings you here?' Wesley asked. She smiled charming. '13 years ago I was taken by strange man. Pulled away from my old live. I learned a lot of things, like surviving. But I am back now not without trouble. I wanted to ask, your majesty, if I can have back the claim on my land and house' He was bewildered. All kind of thoughts went through his mind. 'Milady may I ask how you can be this nice dressed?' 'Of course, your majesty. The man were from noble origin. I had to dress sometimes in fancy clothing and steal from others. It was everything I never wanted to do. But I'd rather did that than getting whipped' He nodded. 'Your majesty, Lady Autumn wants to speak you' Wesley nodded again and send the servant away. 'Please, you can stay as long as you want, I will let a servant make a room ready for you. We will speak each other again and talk further' Rose stood up, thanked him and bended before she left the study.

_Autumn _saw the handsome brunette walking by. Their glances crossed each other and she heard "him" whispering: 'It's the other one! but she is up to something' Autumn watched her while she disappeared around the corner. 'Milady the king has time for you know' The servant said. She nodded and walked into the study, again. 'Autumn, what can I do for you?' Wesley asked. She smiled and wanted to bend. 'No, stop, there is no need for that' She stood right up and looked into his eyes. 'I wanted to ask if I can still take advantage of your offer?' He looked confused. 'Wich one?' He asked. She sighted. She did think it over, a couple of times. And she was sure this time with what she wanted. She wanted to stay with Wesley, marry him and start a family.

When she told Geoffrey she always reserved her heart for Wesley he became mad. It did not take long, before he said he was sorry he could not give her the same as the king, he kissed her and walked away. Forever.

'Autumn?' Wesley asked. 'Excuse me, sir, I was in a thought. What I meant with offer, I meant the one to stay with you, as your wife' A big smile appeared on his lips. He lifted her and turned around. After that he kissed her passionately on her soft lips. 'Thank you Autumn, you made me very happy' He grabbed a ring out of his pocket and putted it on her finger.

_Lily _sat on her armchair, staring into the fireplace who wasn't on. 'Why are you staring?' The shadow, who was already with her from her 12th, appeared out of his corner. 'It's relaxing' She answered. 'But..' She rolled with her eyes and stood up. 'You know I was joking right?' He asked. For a moment the shadow flickered and she saw his human form. 'Are you still trying to become a human?' She asked sarcastically. 'Of course I am, if you just helped me first..' She wanted to say something but stopped when she heard something on the hallway. The shadow disappeared in smoke and Lily mad herself invisible. It was the same stranger from earlier. His grey eyes peered into the darkness. Lily almost kicked his knee, but he was faster and hold her leg. 'H-how?' She could not say more because he threw her against the wall. The shadow made everything darker for her and as fast as she could she scribbled up. She tried to climb into the chimney. Halfway she started to breath heavily, when she looked down a lot of dark smoke came up. The stranger putted the fire on again !

The stranger sat front of the fire, concentrated, waiting until she would fell down. The shadow flew into the chimney, extinguished the fire, and pulled Lily out of the chimney. The sunlight burned through him and he disappeared. 'Lily!' he screamed. She slipped of the roof and disappeared. The shadow flew back to the living room of the house and searched for her through the windows. 'So you are the one responsible of her tricks?' The stranger looked at him. 'That's right, but how did you get yours?'

Lily kicked open the door. Her clothing was half ripped apart, she had burning wounds and soot on her face. Her blond hair was black and she looked more angry than ever. 'You are the first person who ever brought me to this line of being angry' She hissed. She grabbed her dagger with a rapid speed en threw it at him. 'Lily, you will use to much!' The shadow yelled. She felt her power getting weaker, but it won't stop her, No she wanted to stab him. With all her power she controlled the dagger. A opposing force tried to stop her. It wasn't the one of the shadow, it was his! Small veins appeared into her face, under her eyes. The stranger began to have the same veins. 'LILY STOP' The shadow grabbed her face and took slowly control over her body. 'GET OUT OF MY BODY!' She screamed. The dagger fell on the ground, just like the stranger. When he got out of her body she fell on the ground like a moppet.

_Rose _looked into her mirror and saw the shadow rising behind her. He changed into his human form and took a seat on her bed. 'You always hated your "father" why don't you take the opportunity to be free now?' He asked. Rose took the pins out of her hair and putted a cold expression on her face. 'I don't have a real family anymore, Damian, so I will do this for him, I am alone anyway' Within a second Damian stood next to her. 'You have never been alone! Stop with having self pity! You should rather think about how your "father" can't find you!' He said. Rose turned her head and looked into his violet colored eyes. 'I don't have self pity' She said. 'Then you can handle easily without him' He disappeared into a misty smoke. Rose sighted and rolled her eyes.

'Rose we haven't heard 2 days from you' A dark boy walked into her room. 'Theodore, what do you want' She asked and started to brush her hair. 'We are still waiting on your sign..you know the one you should give so we can come to take over this castle' He grabbed the apple, she had saved for later, from her bed and took a bite. Rose turner around and look with the most neutral face she had to him. 'Is Father already here?' She asked. He drew a sour face. 'English and their fruit' He threw the apple away and looked at her. 'Everybody is here already, woman, children and Father. We are in the Inn if you finally say when we can come!' Theodore opened her window and jumped out of it. Rose panicked. Should she do what he wanted? Deceive the king? Or do what Damian had said? She walked to her bed and lay on her side and started to cry silently. Damian appeared next to her in his shadow form and hugged her.

_Autumn _felt herself good. Every plant or flower near her blossomed. 'Autumn, did you try to speak with the other one?' The shadow asked. 'No I did not' She walked into a niche and the shadow appeared in front of her. 'You have to talk with her, we need her!' He said. She nodded. 'True, but I still don't understand why we should be reunited' He looked away for a second. 'It's no time yet' He whispered. 'I want to know it! Always that secrecy.' She complained. The shadow disappeared and Autumn walked further. She felt bored and every plant or flower she passed died. The servants looked at the flowers and plants whom died on a mysterious way.

_Lily_ woke up in her bed. The stranger from earlier lay next to her. He holds a dagger against her throat and turned his face to hers. 'I shall introduce myself: Ian Wildley' Carefully he raised his left hand towards her. 'Lily Salvatore' She whispered, and she putted her hand in his. 'Good, was that so difficult, Lily to introduce instead of attack?' He asked sarcastically. He hide his dagger and stepped out of bed. 'So does this happens a lot to you?' She asked dryly. 'Only with pretty woman' Lily rolled her eyes walked to her chair with new clothing. She changed and Ian watched her. 'Don't you have to say: privacy please or GO AWAY?' He asked with a hoarse voice. 'You probably have seen enough woman bodies or am I wrong?' She grabbed her white blouse and leather pants and putted those on. 'Tonight we are going to a party!' Ian announced. Lily looked up while putting her boots on. 'You don't know? Tonight is the engagement party of King Wesley and his fiancé Lady Autumn Stirling' All of sudden the shadow appeared in front of Lily. 'She is one of the others!' He whispered agitated. 'So I have to go anyhow' She said with a annoyed voice. Ian smiled. 'Time for the tailor!'

_Rose _was getting helped with her clothing by Damian. 'And, are you going to the ball too?' He asked. 'I don't have a partner, so also a reason to not to go' Her eyes lightened up when he pulled too hard on her corset laces. 'Really?' She asked him irritated. 'You should go, It will help you win the trust and affection of the king. And you do have a partner' She turned around. 'Now do I? Who will that be then? I don't know any of them nor do they know me' She said. He took a step back and smiled. 'You? Why would you want that?' She asked. Damian took a step closer and touched her for a second on her cheek. 'I want to get out of the shadows again for once' Out of his hand came a little cloud what surrounded Rose. He blew and the cloud disappeared. 'See your new dress, darling' Rose wore a night blue dress with golden embroidery. 'Well, Milady, maybe it's time to introduce you to the higher circles' He said.

_Autumn _paced. 'Relax, please' The shadow said. 'No, I have nothing to wear to let Wesley look with big eyes, tonight I mean over an hour the ball will start! I still have to talk with that young woman, SO NO I CAN'T RELAX' The shadow grabbed her shoulders. He took a deep breath and blew it in her face. Her hair curled up, her dress changed in a green colored one with golden embroidery. She looked at her shoes who changed in a fitting color. 'Well now that is done, there is a ball waiting' Autumn looked into the mirror and smiled.

_Lily _putted her arm in the one of Ian. Her yellow dress with silver embroidery rustled with every step she took. 'You look great, Milady' Ian whispered.

The door toward the big hall was being guarded by three man. A lackey walked towards them and looked with a arrogant glance. 'And who might you two be?' He asked. 'Ian Wildley and Lady Salvatore' The lackey looked strange and then said they could walk in. 'Lady Salvatore and Lord Wildley' The lackey called. All of the noble people in the big hall looked at the couple. King Wesley stood up from his throne and took Autumn at his arm. 'I know Lady Salvatore, alright, the older version' A court lady said. 'May I greet her, your majesty' She asked. Wesley nodded and let her pass.

'Milady Salvatore' Lily turned around, slowly, and looked straight in the eyes of her mother. Her mouth fell open and she couldn't say a word. ' I heard everything, and I was so scared that you were death or that they had taken you..' The woman hugged her daughter. Ian took a step back and frowned his eyebrows.

_Autumn _felt herself become dizzy and heard her shadow whispering: 'Now you are all here'

_Rose _stood near the window next to Damian. Suddenly the hall started to spin around her. 'What is this?' she asked with a painful expression. Damian looked at her. 'Are you okay?' He asked. She nodded no and almost lost her balance.

_Lily's _head stood on exploding. Softy she pushed her mother away and fell on the ground, right on the same time like Rose and Autumn.

_Autumn _hang half on the arm of Wesley. He kneeled down with her and asked if she was okay. With difficulty she nodded no. 'Ladies bring my fiancé to her room, as fast as you can' He commanded.

Ian lifted Lily and excused them both for leaving the ball. 'The nearest room!' He said to the lackey. Not much later Lily was moaning of the pain and sweating like a otter. Ian locked the door and undressed himself. 'Go away! Leave me alone' She yelled. With his strong arms he pulled Lily against him. 'I have been through it alone, but that doesn't mean you have to do the same' He soothed her. She gave up to say something back, because the pain became worser.


End file.
